Life of Naruto Uzumaki
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: Naruto's life started out crappy, well after the defeat of Pein, he begins to live a new life. One full of love and adventure. Rated M just in case of course language. complete. up for adoption
1. The Beginning

I do not own Naruto or any character within. Unless I otherwise say, though I doubt that I will add any characters. I will however make some new Jutsu that will be available at the end of some chapters. I'm thinking about making a new type of Rasengan, but I'll keep you informed.

Chapter One: Enter Naruto

A scream was heard across the village of Konoha, followed quickly by a laughing teenager, after his latest and greatest prank against an unsuspecting someone.

"I swear to all I find holy, Naruto, I'm gonna kill you when I catch you." A formally pink-haired girl squalled, as she chased him through the eastern gate that led toward The Hyuuga Estate.

"I pretty sure that I'm about to die." Naruto said aloud to no one in particular. "I probably shouldn't have turned Sakura's hair brown." He continued around the corner, slamming and knocking the startled Hyuuga heir off her feet. Landing on top of her, their lips lightly touched. Standing and pulling Hinata up, Naruto sputtered a quick and embarrassed apology as his face turned seventeen shades of crimson.

Suddenly, the hair on Naruto's neck tingled and stood on end, as an enraged Sakura rounded the corner with her fist cocked back, emitting a radiant glow light blue in color. Looking at her hand Naruto said the only two words he could think of, "Oh Damn!" In a flash, Sakura's fist connected with his face in a tidal wave of righteous authority, knocking him into the wall across the narrow street.

"With out a doubt, I deserved that." Naruto slurred as he dared to gaze at the now brown-headed koniochi. Then, with a small smirk, as well as a dazed expression on his face, he dissipated into a cloud of smoke. For the second time that night, the whole village heard laughter, as the blond headed troublemaker continued to hide from his long time crush.

-The Very Next Day-

Around noon, Naruto awoke in the hospital, and found the room to be unbearably warm, almost to the point of sweltering. Opening his eyes with a flutter the picture before him slowly came into focus and he realized that he was being watched. He found a pair of white eyes meeting his eyes of blue. The unexpected guest in his room was practically standing directly on top of him, intently studying his face.

"Um hello, Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted her in a voice heavy with sleep. As he said those words he saw the tracks of her tears as they ran down her cheek. He noticed that she had a flawless, almost porcelain texture to her face, and found it to be quite becoming.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, her voice trembling with emotion. "Your actions caused me great distress and worry, which you should not do to someone you love."

"I…I'm very sorry Hinata-chan. I just thought it was funny, that's the reason I did it." He explained to her in a calm voice.

"Fine Naruto-kun, as long as it was in jest." She smiled serenely. "I have to go now, but Tsunade said that you should stay in here for at least another day so she can check your vitals. She wants to make sure that you aren't suffering from a concussion, or have any other internal injuries that could prove to be dangerous.

"Please don't leave me here Hinata-chan, you know how much I hate hospitals. The smell alone makes me queasy, and all I can think about in here is the impending thought of death." He said slightly nervous, eyes flashing around to add a physical sign of his uneasiness.

As the door shut, Naruto struggled to calm down and sat back to talk to the Kyuubi. He sat in a silent meditative trance, truly within himself, and he found that his mindscape was too quiet, with an eerie internal echo. The hair on the back of his neck pricked as he felt that something wasn't quite right. A knot began to form in the pit of his stomach; truly signaling to him that something was wrong, for he usually could easily talk to his inner tenant.

"Oi Kyuubi, where are you? Show yourself to me!" Naruto shouted within the great expanse of his mind.

The response he received was the stone cold silence one would expect to find in a crypt. His senses were heightened with a frantic sort of worry. In the far distance he heard someone say "(Katon: Goryuuiku)" "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" followed quickly by "(Fuuton: Great Breakthrough)" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" combining into a Fire/Wind Combo Style: Great Inferno"

Naruto's worry became a seemingly unquenchable rage as he roared; "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall", attempting to save the Kyuubi.

The shadowy figure which was assaulting her, turned towards Naruto, exposing a flaring activated sharingan, as well as bandaged man

Ah, Naruto, do you like what I've done to this filthy mongrel whore!" the bandaged man inquired while the high-pitched laughter of a mad man escaped his cracked lips.

"Bastard, I will make you pay for your transgressions." Naruto said with a deep guttural growl coming from deep inside, making his rage known.

Crouching into his fighting stance, Naruto channeled his chakra into his right hand, forming a concentrated orb which pulsed and radiated in a violent shower of purple lightning. Then, he proceeded through one handed signs while muttering;"(Katon: Dragons Maw Rasengan) " Fire Style: Dragons Maw Rasengan" launching it at the bandaged man with a vengeance. As the Rasengan left Naruto's hand, it took on a blood red glow and began to take the shape representing a dragons maw (mouth) within. As it neared the man, the form continued to expand and the electric jaws seemed to unhinge, swallowing him whole and instantly incinerating the body that was there.

Naruto ran to (For ease of my writing Kyuubi is known as Shi); Shi to see her stir and attempt to stand, facing the bandaged man, crimson eyes narrowed, as chakra began whipping through the air like an electric storm causing Naruto to hiss in angry pain as he was struck with the aura. Naruto began to understand just who the bandaged one was, and upon recognizing the man, his anger came to a dangerous boil.

"Danzo-san, what is it you want within my mind?" Naruto growled out.

"Oh, but Naruto-kun, don't you know, I want the Kyuubi for obvious reasons." Danzo said laughing to himself.

"Evidently you callous prick, you need to spell it out for me so that I understand", spat Naruto angrily. "Perhaps to the outside world, things aren't so obvious. The only things that I can think if is that you want Shi for…" He froze, as the realization of what Danzo wanted hit him like a two by four straight to the fore head. The words, "unadulterated power" rang out in his mind like the first notes of a church bell chiming out the call for evening Mass.

"You aren't as pigheadedly stupid as you look, Naruto" Danzo, stated with an arrogant sense of self-satisfaction. "Lets see if you can divine what will happen next. Or shall I just save you the trouble? I'm sure you know by now that at the end of all of this that only one person is going to be left standing, and I intend on it being I. Tell, me something, Naruto, how is it that a worthless piece of orphan garbage gets to harness the greatest source of power in the universe? A know nothing, ignorant puissant who has this air headed fantasy that he will be the next Hokage, has within him the power to obliterate anything in his path? Tell me how, someone, who isn't worth even a fraction of the air he breathes, gets that kind of privilege?" The sharingan within Danzo's eye began to pulse as the years of pent up rage within him rose to almost catastrophic heights.

The electric charge of the air took on an almost frenzied state. The crackle of chakra echoed throughout the darkness. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck pricked in anticipation. Tensions mounted as the two squared off to commence a battle that would rival all others. A low growl emanated from Kyuubi rumbling throughout the vast corridors of Naruto's mind

Suddenly, from out of the darkness a voice answered the questions that lingered in the air. The echo of footsteps grew louder as the possessor of the voice stepped from out of the shadows.

"Because, Danzo…. you arrogant son of a bitch, its his destiny.", said the voice, with the calm rivaled only to the surface of a quiet pond.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Finish the Date Naruto!

_Last time on The Life of Naruto Uzumaki._

_ "Because, Danzo…. you arrogant son of a bitch, its his destiny.", said the voice, with the calm rivaled only to the surface of a quiet pond._

Chapter 2

Danzo readied himself to reply to Naruto, before he realized that said blond hadn't uttered a single word, but had just been staring straight through the soul of his minds intruder.

"It brings a quiet joy to my heart to see you again, my son." Minato said quietly to Naruto, whose focus seemed to be trained elsewhere at that moment.

"Yeah, Dad though it is too bad we don't exactly have time to get better acquainted right now. I'm sorry if you haven't noticed, but there is an enemy here in my head and he hurt Shi." Naruto replied in a voice that took on a demonic tone.

Hearing the words being exchanged Danzo seized upon that solitary moment of distraction and quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke, causing both blonds to sigh and silently thank each other.

Behind them Shi had fallen to one knee, breathing heavily. Naruto snapped to attention his head pivoting sharply while his eyes landed on the Kyuubi and the predicament she had found herself in.

"Shi, what would possess you to try and battle with a multiple sharingan wielder, even I'm not that stupid." Naruto demanded in an uncharacteristically harsh manner.

"Gaki, you should know better than to talk to women like that, that is very disrespectful." Minato spoke from behind his son, looking at the Kyuubi with a look of worry on his face. "From what I saw my son, you were getting ready to do the exact same thing."

Displeased with his father siding with his tenant of his mindscape, a overwhelming sense of rage crashed over him like a stormy wave, sending his head spinning sharply. He looked at Minato with a menacing look on his face, who did not seem to notice the fury emanating from his son.

"Father, what purpose do you have to be here anyway?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Danzo was almost successful in retrieving what he desires most, Naruto", Minato stated, pointing to the seal on his sons stomach. "The seal was almost completely broken."

"Let me guess. Danzo wants Kyuubi to be freed so that she can go on a murderous rampage again and murder some more innocent people, the end result being that they blame me and attempt to kill me… again." Naruto lamented with a bit of poorly veiled sarcasm.

"Exactly my son, now if you don't need me my chakra is almost depleted. I repaired your seal, and it should hold for several more years." Minato said quietly, obviously sad that he will not be able to see his son again for several more years, or until his son died.

Minato began to dissolve into a light blue floating orb, flying at Naruto in his mindscape and slamming into his stomach, fixing the broken parts of the seal and being absorbed. Naruto, tears in his eyes turned to the Kyuubi and leaned down to help her up and carry her to his own spot that had a house looking over an ocean.

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, focusing on the bright lavander-ish eyes staring at him with a determinedly serious look upon her face.

"Um, am I in the hospital again, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his almost self-appointed 'stalker'.

Blushing a deep crimson, Hinata shook her head in the affirmative, causing Naruto to chuckle at her.

"Well if you're just gonna blush and about pass out every time you see me, how about you and I go on a date." Naruto asked hesitantly.

Hinata, with a smile on her face, hit the floor in a dead faint.

**Authors Note: I need votes on who we should be having fight in later chapters, so far I have a Sasuke fight, (I even have it written), However we can also have the Danzo fight. (Which is probably going to be much tougher seeing as he has Multiple Sharingan that he can activate. There is still a vote place on my profile. Drop me a line and don't forget to REVIEW… I want more reviews now that I'm in rewrites. Thank You for Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hard Night Out

Naruto went home the very next day in high spirits even though it was raining. Hinata had agreed to go out on a date with him, to him that was the world. He was beginning to think that he was falling for the Hyuuga heiress.

As Naruto neared his apartment he began to think, no wish, he was in a better part of Konoha. It definitely wouldn't be the first time he was attacked trying to get to his apartment. Standing outside the door, the very door to the place he had called home for far more than a decade. The place Saratobi gave him on his sixth birthday after he was kicked out of the orphanage.

He pressed the key into the lock and twisted to open the door, his eyes scanning the wall as he opened the door. Opening the threshold he scans the floor with ever-present fear of vandals, and murderers. Looking to the kitchen wall he notices a spot that wasn't there before.

"Aw what the hell, on the best day of my life they have to come in and fuck up my home?" Naruto complained as the shadowy circle started moving closer to him and then he heard a voice he would never forget.

"Aw what dobe, you finally got some?" Sasuke asked jovially, with just a hint of sinister sarcasm in which the Uchiha were known for.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you." Naruto said throwing his hand to his side and forming a Rasengan without even a second thought and launched himself at the smirking face of his former friend and rival. 

"Pathetic, the dobe cannot even tell that I am really not even here." The clone dispersed into a flock of ravens.

"Where are you, Uchiha, are you too much of a pussy to fight me face to face?" Naruto screamed into the emptiness of his apartment.

Naruto turned just in time to deflect Sasuke's Chidori. Slapping his rivals' hand with the quickest palm strike he had ever done. As the Chidori hit the wall it exploded into a million pieces, leaving half a house behind Naruto untouched.

"You really are getting weak dobe." Sasuke sneered vehemently.

"No just much smarter than you could ever think shitface." Naruto said as he dissolved into the wall as if he wasn't even there. "This is my newest technique, do ya like it?" the voice around the room said right before all hell broke loose.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he muttered "Amatatsu", black flames issued forward from his eye hitting the blue white orb that was practically in his face. As the flames began to consume the orb a dispersal puff was heard, feeling that he was overwhelmed, Sasuke disappeared into a cloud of smoke totally leaving the area. Hitting the ground in a dead sprint Naruto ran towards where he felt Sasuke's energy.

"Just another clone." Naruto said to himself heavily.

His eyes snapped shut as he concentrated on his surroundings, he turned towards the eastern sky and fell down to his knees hearing a whistling where his head once was and a dull thud seconds later where the kunai hit the tree in front of him. He smiled to himself as he spun to the left and fell on his back narrowly avoiding another kunai that would have taken his throat out. He snapped back to standing looking right where the kunai came from, his eyes shown black as he activated his own doujutsu (this is my idea). He no longer needed to see Sasuke to know he was there in front of him smirking like a fool with his Sharingan activated.

"What in the hell happened to your eyes dobe, it looks like I won." Sasuke said triumphantly.

"Far from it my old rival, this is what the Kyuubi gave me, its called the Darkness eye, it kind of resembles your Sharingan, but is much more powerful, you cant imagine the strength of these eyes." Naruto said quietly loud enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Impossible dobe, nothing that is Uchiha, is weak. We are elite, we are the best." Sasuke sneered.

"The Uchiha were fools, they knew nothing, that's one of the reasons your brother, Itachi, killed the whole of that clan, with the exception of your foolish ass." Naruto said harshly.

"Never speak his name, dobe, I killed him and now I'm going to kill you." He retorted tersely.

"Oh no the rookie of the year wants to hurt "dead last" with your "Uchiha eliteness?" Naruto questioned with humor. 

"Just stop it dobe, I know what you're trying to do." Sasuke said quickly obviously trying to keep his anger under control.

Sasuke disappeared, vanished, no residual chakra, no nothing; Naruto let his awareness out as far as he could. He felt nothing, no tense chakra, no evil, no snake (except for Anko), it's like he just simply ate his own chakra and melted or used a new jutsu. Sasuke literally vanished with no traces.

"I hope he's really gone." Naruto said out loud. He went back to what was left inside his apartment and dug through some of the wreckage, where he happened to find his scrolls, where he kept everything. Pulling out his wallet, he sighed heavily, noticing he had just enough for his and Hinata's dinner that night.

_Oh joy, I only have enough for Hinata and my own dinner. Tonight has to be spectacular, even better then I can afford to pay. Time to see if baa-chan has any money I can borrow. _He laughed knowing that Tsunade never had any money, after buying all that sake.

"Oh well, we can do things that are fun." Naruto said out loud to himself.

A/N: Yes I know kind of a teaser chapter, I told you I had the fight already ready and I do but not this soon in the story, five more chapters most likely, though if I decided to throw it in earlier, I would in a heart beat… And yes in the chapter I gave Naruto a new doujutsu that I created, I haven't named it fully yet, but I call it the Darkness Eye. (Until I can get a better name)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked slowly across Konoha, heading toward the home of Hinata and her family. Upon reaching his destination, he smiled, though slightly uneasy all the while thinking, "hmm I truly hope Hinata and I don't get any grief on our way to our date.

The Hyuuga estate loomed ahead directly after his disturbing thought. (A/N Cuz you know I'm going to make him fight!)

"Halt and be accounted for", the guard yelled angrily from behind the gate. Naruto sighed deeply and yelled back, "Naruto Uzumaki! I come for Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the main house."

"I know who she is, you miniscule piece of shit!" the guard said as he gave Naruto a critical once over.

Naruto sighed once again, and asked if the guard would announce him, to which the guard replied, "You are nothing more than the scum we skim off the koi pond, a demon that should never be allowed any kind of liberties with our lavender flower." He then settled into the ancient battle stance of his ancestors.

"We really don't have to do this, Hyuuga. Be forewarned, if you commence attack, I will not hold back, and you will die. Naruto stated nonchalantly.

Naruto settled into a relaxed stance, feet shoulder width apart, his right foot pointed toward the guard while flexing his fingers as he prepared to throw jutsu. A jutsu considered to be immensely powerful..

Still poised in his fighting stance, the guard activated his Byakugan and stared intently in the direction of Naruto..

"Let me guess dumbass; you're about to tell me that I'm in range of your divination." Naruto said rolling his eyes, to emphasize the utter lack of fear he held for the Hyuuga guard.

Completely ignoring what 'the demon' said he bellowed "_**Hyuuga secret technique: Heavenly divination wave." **_as a massive wave of pure chakra erupted from his hand speeding its way toward Naruto, tearing up the ground. Yawning, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know, if you would have paid better attention to your surroundings you would have realized that was a clone, though not a entirely bad attack." Naruto said smiling standing on the roof of the guard house.

"What is the meaning of this unwelcome disturbance?" boomed the commanding voice of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Greetings Hiashi-san, I am here for Hinata, we have a date, and she saved my life therefore I believe that I can buy her dinner and maybe take her somewhere nice." Naruto said firmly, bowing his head before the patriarch of the family.

"I forbade her from meeting with the likes of you." Hiashi sneered.

"And I thought you had some sense, Father." Hinata said as she walked around the corner with a from crossing her features, which Naruto saw and frowned as well.

Without even knowing it, Naruto had begun to leak killing intent, aimed at Hiashi over forty-five feet away.

Hiashi, feeling the power of the teen who had saved the village hidden in the leaves, when Pein attacked, began to back away from the so called "demon scum."

"Know this Hiashi…" Naruto growled out. "I could have killed your guards, yet I didn't." He finished, as Hinata grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled. "Lets just get away from here Naruto-kun." She said lightly.

Naruto yelled over his shoulder at Hiashi, "Remember this Hiashi, you harm Hinata, or even attempt to harm my precious people and I will kill you, then raise you from the dead and kill you again." Without waiting for an answer he left with Hinata.

They walked for sometime, going to all the hotspots in Konoha, just talking getting used to each other. Naruto was laughing and joking when suddenly he ducked under a speeding kunai, which happened to be aimed where his head was just a few seconds prior.

Hinata, spun a complete circuit, activating her doujutsu, as she completed the circle dropping into her family's famed fighting style. While Naruto sprang into his own style and launching a volley of kunai, while weaving signs. **"Ten Thousand Kunai Jutsu" **he yelled. All the kunai failed to it their target.

"Where is he, Hin…"Naruto began when a voice in his ear caught him.

"You should know that sort of attack wont do a damn thing to me. "the voice said as Naruto gulped audible due to the kunai at his throat.

Sneak peak to Chapter 5 (The Actual Showdown Sasuke vs. Naruto)

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see black hair and a spinning sharing an, not to mention the kunai poking lightly at his jugular.

(NOT ENOUGH)

(HERES MORE)

Naruto flew into a wall across the street from his 'brother' and immediately began to push chakra into his hand muttering "**Fire Style: Dragons Maw Rasangan." **

**That's all for you… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A/N: So uh yeah I know Ive been away for a little to long… This chappy was done I just needed the finishing touches on it. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter…. Will Naruto beat Sasgay or will he lose. And no I didn't forget about Hinata's and Naruto's date.. I know I just answered for you, Naruto has a 50% chance of winning… THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE.a**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"How dare you dishonor me in my own home?" Hiashi yelled uncontrollably at the only partially listening Naruto Uzumaki.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head toward the offending Hyuuga elder, and growled. "You struck and almost killed the only woman I have ever thought of loving, you touch her again I swear to all the gods, if you don't die I will kill you." With that said Naruto scooped up the unconscious form of Hinata and shushined to the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital Naruto noticed that Tsunade was getting ready to leave the building. He stopped in mid jump and screamed "Oi, baa-chan, Hinata's been hurt."

Tsunades head seemed to swivel from the ground into which she was looking intently at, directly at Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja. A frown set upon her face, as Naruto dashed at her, holding Hinata bridal style. Stopping the blonde, she glanced at Naruto, the down to the unconscious Hinata.

'What the hell happened to her, Naruto?" Tsunade asked him in a rush.

"Hiashi is mad because I am dating her, plus he doesn't like me, he knows about you know who." he said quietly.

"He would being on the council but I don't think he was stupid enough to almost kill his own daughter." she said even quicker as her hands started glowing a greenish color attempting to fix Hinata's insides, which were in shreds thanks to Hiashi.

A beam of light exited the sky right above Tsunades right shoulder striking Hinata's face right between her eyes making a small halo appear upon her forehead. The beam began to glow a little brighter and her color began to come back from the brink of death. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, a little different from her namesakes eyes. She smiled at Naruto and Tsunade, and nuzzled into Naruto's chest letting out a contented sigh as she did so. As the beam of light faded a small kanji appeared on Hinata's neck saying _heaven touched. _

"Heaven touched?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side with a curious expression on his normally cheerful carefree face. "What the hell just happened to my Hinata-chan?"

"Wow, Hinata-hime, your eyes, they've changed." Naruto said in bewilderment.

To Naruto, her eyes appeared a little like the Byukugan, only difference was the circle of a pupil inside of the eye that seemed to appear when she focused on an object and flare out into a halo. Smiling, Hinata sat back and let Tsunade scan her body again.

"The two of you need to get to my office now!" Tsunade screamed to them from point blank.

Three separate puffs of smoke later and no one was sitting anywhere other than the ANBU hidden in the trees, apparently taking notes to report back to someone.

_**KAGES OFFICE**_

"Just what in the hell are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade asked with anger laced within her voice.

"I did what I thought I had to in order to save my Hinata." he shot back just as quickly.

"Just what went on when you decided to threaten a Hyuuga and a council members life, that was stupid on so many levels." Tsunade said not letting the blonde teen get the best of her.

"Lady Tsunade." Hinata cut in. "It's my fault Naruto threatened my fathers life."

_**FLASHBACK **_

Hinata lay in a steadily growing puddle of blood from where Hiashi, her own father struck her with an overpowered Jyuuken strike. Hiashi staring at the blood with a psychotic fascination. A grin spreading across his features, he wanted to hit her again, he just couldn't bring himself to accomplish the task.

Though he knew he did something wrong he honestly didn't care all that much, that was until he felt a disturbance outside the parameter. As he said his clans doujutsu, he blinked and Naruto appeared in a flaming shunshin.

Eyes like fire, Naruto stared at Hiashi, wanting nothing more that to strike him down, multiple times, that was until he looked to his right and saw Hinata laying in her blood. Naruto was beyond pissed, he was going to kill Hiashi, as Naruto looked into his eyes; eyes that both promised death but a rebirth to a dead clan.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naruto looked at Tsunade as he finished telling the story with a sorry expression, however in his eyes he had the questions she wanted to hear and most likely answer.

"Hinata, you report to the hospital immediately. I want them to do the works and all the scans." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata said before shunsining away.

"Now tell me the questions you want to ask." she said as she turned toward Naruto.

"Baa-chan, the main reason I threatened Hiashi's life is because of Hinata-chan." Naruto began reluctantly. "However the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka are the only two clans that can help me speak with my parents. They have information for me… the information is considered an S class secret."

"Someone attacked me on my date with Hinata-chan, well actually three someones." Naruto began his tale at the beginning. "Two of which were jonin or higher ninja, and the other attacked my brain itself. That someone I can name, but I will not utter his name is this room or any other room within this village."

"You will tell me who this traitor is Naruto, do you understand me?" Tsunade scream at the blonde young man.

"I will never utter his name and sully this village. I will however give you a hint as to who it is." Naruto said slightly agitated.

"Then tell me damn it!" she said getting more and more agitated.

"Who was one of gramps' advisors, the one with the "x" scared on his chin." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"Wait… I… didn't. Oh my god. DANZO can do that." Tsunade said slightly confused.

"Now Baa-chan you know why I wouldn't utter his name because you have now let him know you know. Root should be here momentarily." Naruto said slightly pissed off.

As Naruto said that fifteen shadows descended on the Hokage office, forcing Naruto and Tsunade to defend themselves from the attacks. "_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**_" Naruto screamed into the room following one hundred clones packed into a tiny room. _**"Hirashin No Jutsu"**_ Naruto disappeared into a flash of yellow light reappearing next to Tsunade and flashing again right into the middle of the Hyuuga compound. Appearing out of thin air, holding Tsunade bridal style, Naruto began to run toward the Main House. Before he even took a step he heard the familiar saying: "You're in range of my Divination". A few curses flowed out of Naruto's mouth like water over a cliff.

"A nice surprise." was all Naruto heard as he collapsed on the ground.

A/N:** I know I know its been over a month almost 2 months but I finally got done with all the work Ive been doing well at work I havent had much of an opportunity to write anything other than a line here and a line there… Finally got this chapter done and IDK when I will be starting on the next one. However my vacation is coming up in a few months I will definitely be able to do chapters then. Rewrite has been postponed I got a flash drive now so I can save this to that. But this is one of my longest chapters yet. Anyway R/R. I thank those that have been with me since the beginning.. Thank you for reading.**

**Hinan**


	6. Chapter 6

Wind started to pick dust up around the pair squaring off. Konoha was deathly silent as Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. The tension so thick you could literally cut I with a knife. The air charged with chakra so thick and heavy one could see it coming off the once friends in waves.

Sasuke suddenly began weaving hand seals, while inhaling an insane amount of air. His hands finally stopped on dragon; as he yelled _**"Fire Style: Plasma Firestorm Jutsu"**_ and exhaling. White hot flame burst forth from Sasuke's mouth speeding directly at Naruto, who reacted within seconds yelling out _**"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall."**_

A massive fireball hit an equally massive wall of rotating water, the impact of the jutsus created a gigantic steam cloud, washing over both combatants, forcing Sasuke to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Naruto to unveil his own kekkai genkai. (a/n: still need a good name).

"Oh would you look at that, the dead last has a doujutsu." Sasuke sneered evilly. "What is it called, oh wait let me guess." Sasuke stopped to 'think' for a second and laughed. "It's called I got shit in my eyes." He finished practically falling over laughing so hard.

Instead of bothering with an answer, Naruto growled out "_**Darkness Art: Secret Path of Inescapable Pain"**_. Sasuke was immediately transported to Naruto's genjutsu; his own world of darkness and pain. Pain only a jinchurikki can handle and actually survive.

-Naruto's Jutsu-

It was a cool night, the night of October the sixth, several things coincided with this date, such as Naruto's birth and the Kyuubi attack. Naruto had just gotten out of his annual meeting with ten ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage, after his most elaborate prank he had done to date, which numbered close to one thousand.

He had just started walking home when he heard foot-steps following him, he turned around; seeing no one hr started walking faster almost running. He was only three blocks away from his apartment when all hell broke loose.

A fist connected with the side of his head, followed by a blow to his gut , making him stagger and fall to his knees.

Naruto's body didn't even register the following beating he received, the only pain he did actually feel was the extreme burning sensation in his chest, seeing as a katana was pinning him to the ground all the way through a lung and a good foot of earth.

End of Jutsu

"You've seen some of the pain I've been through." Naruto said appearing out of the shadows as the jutsu ended.

Sasuke fell back landing on his backside, breathing heavily and looked at Naruto wearily. Kind of like he had sprouted two heads and they were making out with each other profusely.

"How can you stand to protect a village that disrespects you? Why must you act as a pariah and a martyr?" Sasuke asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

_**In Sasuke's Head**_

"_**Come on Sasuke you are elite you are Uchiha snap out of this bullshit that the dead last is playing on you.**_

_**Back in the waking world**_

"Because my precious people are of the village as you once were.." Naruto stated simply.

"Why can't you kill them, as I killed my brother, as I want to kill you,?" Sasuke practically screamed.

Suddenly, Naruto, let out a creepy laugh and muttered; "Let me show you."; _**"Sacred Darkness Art: Illuminated Life no jutsu".**_

Sasuke was once again prone to Naruto's new powerful genjutsu, and passed right the hell out.

_**Inside Naruto's Jutsu**_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the scenes from Naruto's life, scenes that were happy. One scene stood out in particular to Sasuke, Naruto's first day at the academy, when he first had met the loud, crass, obnoxious blond. It was the day Sasuke acknowledged him, the first time Naruto ever showed his true smile. Naruto's voice emanated from the darkness. "You see Sasuke, you were one of the first people to actually see me; and to acknowledge my existence. Yes I was lous and very irrational back then, but you were still my friend. Now see what really happened on the worst day of you life." his voice boomed from everywhere at once.

_**Flashback- (A flashback in a jutsu, wow talk about psychotic.)**_

Naruto had been out prankinig people as usual per his hobby and out running ANBU. Most thought Naruto was dumb, he very may well have been, but he was highly observant, he had noticed, Tora, Dog, and Wolf following him, but not Weasel. Taking a detour, he ran for the Uchiha district, he knew who weasal was, and also knew where to look for him.

A masked man in a black cloak with red clouds adorning the fabric was speaking to Itachi, every time someone came close he would slay them before they even had a chance to defend themselves. Stealing their eyes and sealing them in a scroll. If Itachi cared he definitely didn't show it.

End of flashback

Sasuke broke out of the jutsu and once again began to mould the slightest amount of chakra as to not be detected.

You have broken out of both of my jutsus and I still havent answered your quandaries. Well, my answer is simple really, I found love and within it acceptance." Naruto said lightly. "Yes I'm not even going to lie to you there are times and stupid people that I would happily kill if it weren't for me being this aweful nice guy, but that is as far as it goes."

"You have found love, what with the Hyuuga bitch." Sasuke yelled causing Naruto to begin leaking killer intent directly at him and to develop the fox cloak.

"Choose your next words carefully Uchiha as they are most likely your last ones to leave your cursed lips." Naruto gritted demonically.

"If everything you said is true, how did the dead-last like you get a doujutsu more powerful than the Sharingan, and one that no one has ever heard of?" Sasuke asked plainly, while still allowing his chakra to rebuild without Naruto noticing.

"Because the gods saw what an orphan child went through and took pity on him, that child was me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the legacy of the Forth Hokage." Naruto stated sarcastically, sensing Sasuke's motive.

"You mean my mother's ultimate crush was your father Minato Namikaze?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… teme, he is." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke sat flabbergasted trembling at the recent news, while mentally telling himself:"I'm so boned".

"Honestly, Sasuke you never stood a chance in hell against what I have done and will do, especially if that pitiful amount of chakra you've been gathering, is being intended for a jutsu." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine dobe have it youre way. "_**Fire Style:White Flame Destruction."**_ white hot flames burst forth from Sasuke's mouth incinerating everything including an oddly smirking Naruto. Naruto went through three handsigns ending on rat and disappeared from in front of the fire-storm racing towards him. Reappearing behind Sasuke he whispered, "you were like a brother to me, but you left the village, became a traitor. _**Darkness Style: Hells Mirrors: Oblivion."**_

Mirrors appeared around Sasuke and began to fade from white to black ice as Sasukes soul was sucked out of him. Sasuke's eyes rolled up into his head as the mind numbing cold made him shiver before, three ice spikes, measuring ten foot in length pierced his heart and eyes. He was dead well before he even knew what had happened.

Naruto dropped to his knees crying over his lost brother, not to mention all the chakra he used. "Good bye Sasuke you were my brother. You will be missed."

END OF CHAPTER!

AN Yes I know Ive been a long time away, but I do have a good reason, I was working and sick and working and working, I only have time to do a little, but I got this shit done! I think I am going to put this up for adoption, I dunno though. I enjoy reading more than writing it.

ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE!

Later Hinan.

1328 words woot!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sat quietly as Tsunade began the long ritual of handing the Hokage heritage over to the blond knucklehead. He hadn't said two words in over three hours, the look on his face was intense concentration as if memorizing every word she said. He slowly blinked and stared straight ahead, the thoughts of the last few days catching up with him, tears began to spill down his face. "Sometimes, I wonder if Sasuke would have been better off not meeting us.." he thought to himself quietly as Tsunade asked if he was ready for the fitting of the robes.

"Naruto, damn gaki snap out of it." Tsunade yelled into the blondes' ear.

"Huh, what baa-chan." He said quietly, "sorry, I was lost on the road of life." Scratching the back of his head out of habit and looked at Tsunade.

He didn't think that she knew he was crying about Sasuke's death, or how he killed his own 'brother'. He was definitely sure she didn't know about his doujutsu, the darkness eye, all she knew is he was hurting, his heart was not mending, no one would ever think nice things about him, in short, Naruto was depressed. The council was going to have a hay day with this in the next few days. He wondered if he could handle all their bullshit.

"I asked if you were ready Naruto." The buxom blonde said quietly.

"Hai, baa-chan, I am just a little worried about what the council is going to say about me being your successor and about their favorite Uchiha's death." Naruto sighed, not being his normal happy self.

"What does Hinata think about you becoming Hokage, Naruto?" Tsunade asked quickly, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Hinata had just awoken from her sleep the night before hearing a light knocking on her door, figuring it would be her father she ignored it.

"Hinata open this door immediately!" her father screamed through the door. When Hinata didn't answer he quickly began to slam his shoulder into the door in order to force it open. When the door didn't so much as budge he began to get agitated and yelled even more before he slipped into his battle stance and channeled chakra into his hand and said quietly "Gentle Fist : Vacuum Palm" slamming his hand onto the door blowing it to splinters. Upon entering his eldest daughters room Hiashi noted she wasn't even in there, nowhere to be seen the window happened to be opened.

"Guards, don't let Hinata leave the property." He yelled through the window at the guards on duty. Racing to make sure the heiress didn't escape the property, only to find that she was long gone.

"Hiashi-sama, she's gone." A branch member reported.

Chakra and killing intent began to pour from Hiashi, as the guard gave his report and audibly swallowed, knowing that his Lord didn't like to hear that the one in which he was supposed to stop disappeared. But, the guard didn't have to wait for the darkness to swallow him for too long, as the chakra thrust directly to his heart had him dead before he even hit the ground. No one around Hiashi even saw him move it was that quick.

"Find her." Was his command at the other no named guards that were around at the time. "Failure is not an option."

The guards all took off in different directions, at least attempting to cover the points on the compass.

Hinata ran as quick as her legs could go towards the safety of the Hokage Tower, quickly followed by eight Byakugan wielding branch house members. As she entered the tower the sound of fighting entered her ears from the first floor, thinking the Hokage is under attack she ran to the door and immediately kicked it open, revealing Tsunade and Naruto both panting lightly and all eight of her followers lying on the ground unconscious.

"What happened in here, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"They were after you my love." Naruto quickly said to his one true love.

"Naruto, you know what we need to do."Tsunade rattled off quickly.

Naruto entered the high council chamber a few steps behind Tsunade. The council still didn't have a clue as to what Naruto and Tsunade planned in the Hokage Tower, just minutes prior to the meeting in which they were in right now. A lot of the council were still quiet butt hurt over what Naruto's tenant did almost two decades ago.

"What is that filth doing in here Tsunade-sama?" Questioned a random councilman, succumbing to the nervousness everyone was feeling, seeing the Kyuubi container in front of them and with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

Naruto, upon hearing what the councilor had said, put his thoughts into perspective. He glanced at Tsunade out of the corner of his eye, seeing her reaction to the loud mouth councilman.

"That will be quiet enough councilman." Tsunade said sweetly. "After all is that any way to talk to your Hokage."

"WHAT!" We never voted and we don't agree with this idea of a demon being the 'ruler' in this village" every councilmember had said.

Naruto smirked as the yelling escalated, just like Tsunade had predicted not moments before. About the time the yelling was started to get on his nerves, Naruto noticed Hiashi walked in calmly.

Upon entering Hiashi was informed on what Tsunade had done and said to the council. His eyes betrayed how his true feelings were, even though he hated the Kyuubi container, with about as much hatred as he could fathom. He spoke quietly with the council and then smiled and looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama..." Hiashi began

"Can it Hiashi, we know how you treated your daughter, we kind of seen it with our own two eyes. Seriously, eight of your best branch members breaking into the Hokage tower, they are all dead by the way." Naruto said loudly, staring straight through the clan head Hyuuga.

"How dare you show such insolence boy." Hiashi roared and moved to attack the newest Hokage. Eleven ANBU circled Hiashi, all swords pointed at his neck, if he even moved wrong his head would be severed from its spot on his neck.

"Now Hiashi, as you probably know, I am Hokage now, therefore I am you LORD and MASTER. You will bow before me, you will address me properly, and you WILL SHOW ME RESPECT." He ended as he unconsciously activated his doujutsu, the darkness eye.

"I will never bow down to you!" Hiashi said loudly.

"Then you will die." Naruto said, just as Hiashi shun shined out of the area.

"We will get him later." Naruto said nonchalantly.

The council chamber became even more tense as Hiashi disappeared. Naruto looked over at Tsunade and nodded.

"Okay, Baa-chan I'm going to speak now and these peasants are going to understand, the ANBU are not going to let anyone out of here no matter what happens." He smirked to Tsunade.

Utter chaos erupted as soon as Naruto finished his sentence. All calling for Tsunade to kill the demon spawned brat, the Hokage that wasn't voted into office.

"Enough!. You ants are going to listen or I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto practically screamed.

"We will never listen to the likes of you." A pink haired banshee of a woman yelled.

"You leave me no choice then." Naruto stated.

A golden swirl started at Naruto's feet and slowly rose as the smile on his face grew obscene. The Kyuubi mode chakra cloak came into existence. Naruto then put his fingers in his trademark cross sign muttering "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" as twenty clones popped into existence all looking rather feral.

"You guys know the drill." the original said menacingly.

"Hai, boss!" the clones all yelled simultaneously.

Half the clones began weaving several hand signs in quick succession, the other half took a deep breath and mixed the chakra with the air within their lungs.

"Wind/Darkness/Iron art: Blades of the Seven Serenities." they all said in unison.

Blades of chakra erupted throughout the area in front of the entirety of the council. What ensued could only be called a bloodbath, the ninja side had never seen the amount of carnage that Naruto unleashed upon the unworthy civilian council, even the mother of Sakura, his one time crush. Tsunade had to turn her back or else she would have thrown up with all the blood, rivers of the rich thick crimson substance, ran freely along the floor.

Naruto was finally Hokage and people would fear him or love him their choice, hopefully they chose correctly.

A/N Yes I know I promised around Christmas, if someone can go further on this I will give it to them, but as of right now this is the last chapter. I simply have to much on my plate, but I did enjoy writing this, for the most part. But hopefully someone will adopt this story and make it epic. Thanks for reading

HINAN


End file.
